Cobardía
by sara fenix black
Summary: SPOLIERS DH! Un encuentro, un pasado, el eco de unos sentimientos y el sonido de una batalla... Dime Severus, ¿en verdad crees que no sabía lo que pensabas? Viñeta one shot


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

Hola a todos!!

Escribí esta viñeta hace unos días. Espero que les guste. Quiero darle las gracias a Biank Radcliffe y a Amsp14 por leerla antes y darme su opinión.

La idea la tuve releyendo el sétimo libro, y de paso recordando que JK había dicho en algún momento que Lily había sido una chica popular como Ginny.

Bueno, los dejo con la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Cobardía**

-¡Vigila a los prisioneros, Snape! ¡No dejaremos a los de la Orden venir a recuperar los suyos hasta acá!

Snape no replicó, lo que Lucius habría considerado extraño si se hubiera detenido a pensarlo, pero simplemente echó a correr hacia fuera de la estructura donde se encontraban. La Orden del Fénix los estaba atacando, pero habían logrado tomar algunos prisioneros y los habían encerrado en las celdas del último piso.

Cuando los pasos del rubio se perdieron escaleras abajo, Snape cerró la puerta que llevaba hacia ellas y tras poner un hechizo _fermaportus _en ella, empezó a caminar entre las celdas. Había allí cuatro prisioneros. Uno de ellos tenía ya meses de estar en poder del Señor Tenebroso y agonizaba tras su última tortura. Otros dos estaban inconscientes. Sin embargo, en la celda del fondo, se encontraba la prisionera que Lucius acababa de llevar hasta allí… La razón por la cual Snape no había protestado.

El cabello pelirrojo estaba revuelto, y su rostro sucio y enrojecido. Sudaba mientras trataba de librar sus manos del hechizo con que estaban atadas, aunque sabía que era en vano. Sus ojos verde esmeralda refulgían con la furia del fuego maldito, y fulminaban a su carcelero.

-Lily…

-Sólo mis amigos se dirigen a mí por mi nombre de pila. – replicó con furia la mujer – Para el resto, soy la señora Potter. Pero no hay necesidad de que hablemos, Severus. James vendrá por mí en cualquier minuto.

Snape sintió aquel apellido como una bofetada, a pesar de que lo conocía a la perfección.

-Potter no podrá subir hasta acá, a menos que sea como prisionero. – informó Snape lacónicamente. No quería malgastar el tiempo hablando de él.¡Siempre él!

-Tal vez lo traiga alguno de tus amiguitos… Mulciber, o Avery… o alguno de los otros. –dijo la chica pronunciando los nombres con desprecio - Veo que las malas elecciones de compañía que hacías en el colegio se han multiplicado con los años.

-Tú eras mi compañía favorita.

Lily torció el rostro cuando sintió su muñeca traquear por el esfuerzo al que la estaba sometiendo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Snape movió ligeramente su varita, y si bien las ataduras de la chica no desaparecieron, dejaron de ejercer esa presión que las ponía amoratadas e inútiles. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No esperas que te lo agradezca. – masculló – Y no mientas. Te causaba problemas con tus amigos que te vieras a solas con una sangre sucia, ¿no? Por eso me alejaste de ti.

-¿Alejarte de mí? Tú te fuiste primero – acusó Snape acercándose más a los barrotes - ¿Criticas mis compañías? Al menos fui constante. En cambio tú… Tus amistades en Gryffindor me veían como escoria. Nadie entendía que una chica como tú malgastara el tiempo con un perdedor como yo. Recuerdo tus numerosas citas: Michael, Sean… Tu sonada cita con Amos Diggory para el baile de Navidad de quinto año… ¡Tantas citas que no significaban nada para ti!

Lily río echando la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración.

-¡Deja el pasado de una vez Severus! Recuerdo lo que decías, ¡nadie era suficiente para mí según tú! ¿Crees que no sabía lo que pensabas? Esperé por años que fueras tú quien me invitara a salir.

Snape la miró profundamente sorprendido por esa declaración. ¿Lily sabía?

-Nunca dijiste nada – dijo en tono de duda. La chica sonrió con cansancio, como si el tema lo hubieran hablado ya muchas veces y le fastidiara, aunque fuera la primera vez que lo mencionaban. Era la primera vez que hablaban en muchos años.

-Yo no tenía nada que decir. Pero fuiste demasiado cobarde para hablar.

-¿Qué habrías respondido? – preguntó Snape entrecerrando los ojos, taladrándola con la mirada - ¿Te lo planteaste realmente?

-No lo sé. – Lily lo miró a los ojos – Eras mi mejor amigo.

-Habrías dicho que no. Era tu mejor amigo… sabía cual sería tu respuesta – dijo Snape con amargura, alejándose de las verjas, recostando la espalda en la celda vacía frente a la de Lily.

-Si hubieras sido realmente mi mejor amigo nunca te hubieras unido a ellos. – acusó Lily.

-No lo entiendes, nunca entendiste… Era un Slytherin, Lily. Tú y tu mundo Gryffindor no sabían valorarnos…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Nunca te reproché nada por ser un Slytherin! – la cólera de Lily fue aplacada por la mirada de furia contenida que le dirigió Snape.

-Si te callas y me escuchas… -Lily guardó silencio, pero lo miraba desafiante. Nada de lo que él dijera llegaría a convencerla de nada- Las pociones se me daban bien, pero a ti también. Había otras áreas de la magia se me daban bien también… como la invención de hechizos. ¿Crees que Mulciber y Avery se fijaron en mí por alguna otra razón? ¡No! Me abrí un campo entre ellos gracias a mis hechizos, que no tardaron en propagarse por Hogwarts como pólvora.

-¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Lily con desprecio. El sonido de la batalla se acercaba, probablemente la gente de la Orden estaba logrando ascender por la estructura.

-¿Y eso qué? – repitió Snape. Su voz se había convertido en un susurro, pero era lo suficientemente claro como para que ella lo escuchara. – Nunca lo valoraste. Supongo que nunca te detuviste a pensar en eso, en todo lo que era capaz de hacer, en que tal vez estaba a la altura para estar contigo. Para ti solo era Severus, tu mejor amigo. Sólo Severus...

-¿Qué estupidez…? – Lily lo miró a los ojos con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Su furia se disipó ante la estupefacción, sin pensarlo, avanzó unos pasos hacia él – Severus, eras mi mejor amigo, eso valía más para mí que cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, el mortífago continuó sin prestarle atención.

-Estaban los otros. Y estaba Potter. El arrogante, presumido y sinvergüenza de Potter que pronto descubrió mis hechizos y empezó a utilizarlos a diestra y siniestra… A usarlos contra mi mismo.

-¡Yo odiaba a James! –lo interrumpió Lily acercándose más a la verja - Pero a ti te quería Severus. Desde niños habías estado a mi lado, me habías ayudado a entrar el mundo de la magia, me entendías…

-Pero nunca me habrías visto como otra cosa que no fuera tu amigo. – el tono de reproche encendió nuevamente la cólera de Lily.

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste! Sabía… Sospechaba lo que sentías. Pero esperé… y esperé… y luego te uniste a ellos…

-No tenía sentido humillarme intentándolo.

-¡Pues no hubieras convertido nuestra amistad en una mentira por tu cobardía de hacerle frente a lo que sentías! No habría salido contigo, pero habríamos sido amigos sinceros.

-Eso es lo que nunca entendiste, Lily. Nunca quise tu amistad.

Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos. La confesión de los verdaderos sentimientos de Snape pendía en el aire, pero no era necesaria. Ella lo entendía ahora. O al menos, eso creyó él, hasta que Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Nunca luchaste por la oportunidad de tener algo más. – replicó suavemente Lily – ¿nunca pensaste que estabas más cerca de mí que cualquier otro en Hogwarts? Te diste por vencido antes de pelear, Severus. Eso te diferencia de James. Él nunca dejó de pelear por mí.

Snape golpeó la verja de la celda de Lily, quien retrocedió asustada. Pero la furia del mortífago no era con ella. Lo vio bajar la cabeza, el cabello grasoso cubrió su rostro, pero no dijo nada. La chica continuó hablando con un tono ya no lleno de furia. Era difícil percibir las emociones que transmitía. Era algo entre amargura, tristeza y piedad.

-Nunca me amaste, Severus. Crees que lo hacías, pero no era cierto… Si me hubieras amado, nunca te habrías unido a ellos. Si me hubieras amado, lo habrías intentado. No te habría detenido el miedo al rechazo… la cobardía. Si me hubieras amado… si me amaras, dejarías todo esto, y vendrías conmigo.

Snape no replicó, y el silencio se instaló entre ellos por más de un minuto. Finalmente, el hechizo que la mantenía encadenada desapareció, y la puerta de la celda se abrió. Lily retrocedió un poco más alarmada, pero Snape solamente pronunció en tono imperativo, sin verla a los ojos.

-Vete.

-Pero… - por un momento pensó en gritarle que estaba cometiendo una tontería. Luego el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿La mataría al intentar escapar? Snape repitió la orden en tono apremiante.

-¡Vete!

Lily salió de la celda, pero no avanzó. Tocó el hombro de su amigo, quien se alejó de ella como si le hubiera quemado.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-No – la respuesta fue grave y categórica.

-Pero…

Snape la miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tiene alguna objeción a que la deje marcharse, señora Potter?

Lily vio que estaba decidido. Pensó en decirle que tendría problemas, pensó en insistir en que la acompañara, pero nada tenía sentido. Negó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, Severus.

Las gracias se atoraron en su garganta. Luego, echó a correr. No llevaba varita, estaba adolorida y sabía que la esperaba una columna de mortífagos luchando. Se preguntó si Snape no la había dejado escapar para que fuera otro quien la matara.

Pero no era así. Snape se aturdió a sí mismo con un hechizo, sabiendo que al despertar sería torturado por haber fallado en su misión de proteger a la prisionera. Sin embargo, no tenía remordimientos. Porque la amaba, y por eso la dejaba ir. Porque la había amado siempre, aunque no hubiera tenido el valor de luchar. Porque sabía que en las escaleras, James Potter estaría peleando por ella, como siempre había hecho.

Cuando meses después, el Señor Oscuro manifestó su intención de perseguir a los Potter y acabar con ellos, Snape supo que había llegado la hora de su redención. La hora de dejar atrás la cobardía para siempre, y luchar ahora él por Lily Potter.

Nunca dejaría de hacerlo hasta su muerte.


End file.
